


The Archer and the Apostate

by Verdigirl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attraction, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, End of the World, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Haven (Dragon Age), Meet-Cute, Solavellan, how Aranehn met Solas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdigirl/pseuds/Verdigirl
Summary: When Aranehn finds herself in a cell with no memory of what happened to her, she didn't expect to wake to the end of the world... or to meet the handsomest man she'd ever seen. A cute 'when Aranehn met Solas' story. :)
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Beyond the Veil's Artober Event





	The Archer and the Apostate

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Artober! This work is based on the Beyond the Veil Server's Day 1 Prompt: 'Breach.' I'm putting my Solavellan stories all in one series, so there will be a tidy little series of vignettes from their relationship.

The guard led Aranehn out of the dark dungeon and into the snowy courtyard. The light blinded her; even if she threw her hands up to shield her eyes, it was unnaturally bright. They rounded the corner, and the sight took Aranehn’s breath away. Green fire tore the sky apart, swirling in brilliant tourmaline clouds so wide, they could swallow her clan’s entire camp. Perhaps more; they could swallow the entire village here. Lightning struck the nearby forest; stars, it seemed, fell from the sky.

“We call it the Breach,” a woman said in a thick, clipped accent. She was a hard woman, stern, with an expression that matched the maelstrom before them perfectly.

“What is it? Magic?” Aranehn asked.

“The end of the world,” was the grim answer. The woman turned on her heel, boots crunching in the snow. “Solas believes the mark on your hand is the key to stopping it.” As almost on cue, a tall, lithe man crept from the shadow of a nearby building. Despite the simple tunic he wore, his gait was regal, unhurried.

“You’re awake,” he said with a smile. “I’m pleased. You were quite ill, almost beyond my skills.”

Aranehn’s jaw fell. She had seen many handsome men at the Clan gatherings, but none compared to this Solas. His eyes were like a winter twilight, a peaceful gray that was quite different from the chaos around them. Kindness, in a sea of _shems_ and their prejudice against elves. It moved her.

“ _Andaran atish’an_ ,” she stuttered, bobbing her head in greeting. “ _Ma serranas_ for your help; I’m in your debt.” His face brightened.

“Your Elvhen is quite lovely,” he said. “Especially your accent. It’s refreshing to hear the tongue of the People, instead of the clumsy Common they favor here.” Aranehn’s face went hot when he approached and took her left hand in his, inspecting it. He had such long, graceful fingers...

 _‘Fenedhis, Ara, you’re hopeless,’_ she told herself.

“Your mark, it grows worse as the Breach spreads,” he explained. “The two are linked.”

“Mhmm,” she murmured, absently wondering what Clan he was from, if he bore no vallaslin. And how dreamy his accent was, but she pushed _that_ thought away.

“It should seal the Breach and keep it from spreading; you and I must travel to the site and seal it.”

“Mhmm. Wait, _what?_ ” He smirked.

“I took the liberty of asking the Lady Seeker to provide you with a bow. You’re an archer, are you not? The fingers on your right hand are calloused.”

She blinked at him. “I-I am, but—”

“Then let us begin; there’s no time to lose.” He led the way up the trail, the Stern Woman he referred to as ‘Lady Seeker’ following behind. Aranehn’s ears burned as her eyes drifted down Solas’s back and landed right on his shapely behind.

…If it was indeed the end of the world, at least she got to see something beautiful before it ended.


End file.
